What if Kouji's Left Arm Was Bigger Than His Right
by Gatora
Summary: Well, just like the title says. Don't ask me why I wrote this. I was having a conversation of MSN with Eljik, and I started talking about how Kouji's left arm looks bigger than his right when he evolves!
1. The Birth

**The Birth**

"Congratulations Mrs. Minamoto! You have twins, and they're both boys!" shouted an excited doctor.

Mrs. Minamoto was overwhelmed with happiness. The doctors first let her hold the first one born.

"I'll call him Kouichi! He's such a beautiful baby!" cried Mrs. Minamoto with tears of happiness.

However, Mrs. Minamoto's happiness quickly dissolved when one of the doctors said, "Oh my!"

"What is it?" asked Mrs. Minamoto.

"Nothing, nothing at all," said the same doctor handing the second child to Mrs. Minamoto.

Mrs. Minamoto took the second child and said right away, "I'll name him Kouji…OH MY!!!"

Mrs. Minamoto looked at Kouji's left arm and noticed that it was twice the size of his right arm!

"Will this, err, complication heal?" asked Mrs. Minamoto.

"So far we don't know, only time will tell," said a nurse.

Mrs. Minamoto was shocked. She couldn't believe that one of her own flesh and blood turned out so badly. Even though Kouji was a bit of a freak, she still raised him and loved him the same way as with Kouichi.

Mr. Minamoto actually didn't care that Kouji's arm was freakishly long. He was happy he had two very lovely children.

Two years later, Mr. Minamoto wanted to put Kouji and Kouichi in a daycare, but Mrs. Minamoto was worried that all the kids would laugh at him.

"I just can't have it, sorry! I'm afraid that one of the kids might discourage Kouji because of his slight difference."

"You don't understand! If he goes to the daycare, he'll make lots of friends and his self confidence will rise!"

"You think what you want! However, if you're going to risk Kouji's embarrassment, then I think that you're not a very good father!"

"Fine! Why don't we just live our own lives then!?" asked Mr. Minamoto angrily.

"FINE!" shouted Mrs. Minamoto, "but I'm keeping the kids!"

"No you won't! They'll be in my custody!" shouted Mr. Minamoto.

"Why don't we just let the judge decide?" asked Mrs. Minamoto.

And they did let the judge decide, so Mr. and Mrs. Minamoto each got one child, Mr. Minamoto got Kouji and Mrs. Minamoto got Kouichi.

A/N What did you think of the first chapter? I know it was a bit dramatic, but there'll be humour in the later chapters. Sorry if you think this is being mean to Kouji, just when I see him spirit evolve to either Wolfmon, Garmmon or Beowulfmon, his arm looks bigger! Kouji is my favourite character, but the urge to write this fic was stronger than my fanism for Kouji. (I made up fanism) Bye!


	2. Path to the Digital World

**Path to the Digital World**

****

It's been 9 years since the divorce incident between Mr. and Mrs. Minamoto. Mrs. Minamoto changed her last name back to Kimura and also made Kouichi's last name that. Kouji has been living with his dad ever since and forgot about his mother, brother and grandmother. 7 years after the incident, Mr. Minamoto found a new woman that he truly loved. This woman had short brown hair, brown eyes and glasses. She was a very nice woman… Actually, if you've seen episode 27 you already know what she looks like! Anyways, enough with the past, let's talk about Kouji right now!

Kouji was sad about his mom's "death" and didn't want his step mom to replace his real mother. However, he felt sorry about what happened to his step mom considering the fact that she was worried that she was hurting Kouji on the inside. To make up for that, Kouji decided to go to a flower shop. 

The lady inside the shop gasped and said, "Oh my!" 

Kouji was used to this by now since that's what people have always said when they first saw Kouji. Some people thought he attached a fake arm to his real one to make it look that way. Kouji said, "I'd like to buy some flowers."

The woman at the counter got over her shock and smiled. She asked, "Are these for a very special girl, your mother?"

Kouji shook his head and said, "My mom is dead. These are for my step mom."

The woman again looked shocked, but quickly smiled and started getting the flowers.

Kouji looked at his reflection in the window, and then…

"RING!" Kouji's cell phone rang. He answered it and heard a female voice say, "Minamoto Kouji-kun. Go to the train station at 6:30 to find your destiny." 

Kouji didn't really believe what the woman said, but he went anyways to the train station. However, before he went, he said to the lady at the counter, "Deliver these flowers to (think of your own address)! Tell whoever answers the door that the flowers are from Kouji!" 

"Yes! Don't worry!" shouted the lady at the counter since the door almost closed. "What a strange boy, and it's not just his arm."

Kouji went running to the train station, when he finally got there, he calmly entered the train. He saw a boy with goggles running in the train panting, and then looked away. 

"That's just another child who'll probably be so immature that he'll insult my arm," thought Kouji.

While he was thinking this, he hears gasps and a few children say that he was an X-man mutant.

When the train stopped moving, Kouji quickly glided out of the train and ran to the next one. He heard the sounds of many people walking, but to him it was as if nobody was there at all.

When Kouji finally found the elevator, he was surprised to see Takuya running and doing his smart entrance of jumping and turning to the side.

"Does he even know that that stunt could've killed him?" asked Kouji to himself mentally.

Takuya noticed the cell phone in Kouji's hand and asked, "You have one of these too?"

Kouji turned his head away and Takuya noticed Kouji's arm.

After Takuya finally got over his little shock, he got angry at Kouji and started yelling about how rude the guy is.

Kouji apparently couldn't care less about what Takuya thought. Although, Kouji got a bit surprised when the elevator went down dozens of floor past the second basement.  When Kouji started feeling his stomach settle a bit, he swiftly moved away and chose a train/Trailmon.

When Kouji boarded the train, everyone who was on it screamed and left.

"Hmm… This is familiar. Oh well, at least now no noisy children can bother me."

Kouji enjoyed his solitude and went outside the door to get a last breath of fresh air. He obviously didn't care that Takuya was glaring at him like an impolite guy. (That was pathetic, but I don't want to say anything too mean since this is pg.)

The Trailmon finally stopped and Kouji got out. He noticed that the train had eyes and a mouth, but he shrugged it off. Kouji started walking into this strange world…

A/N And that's the end of chapter 2! What did you think? Now, I know, maybe I should make the second genre drama. This is a touch dramatic, but there's humour involved. It really depends on your point of view. People who think it's mean that Kouji has a long left arm will think of this as dramatic. People who think it's funny will think of this as parody. Please remember, I hate flames so never flame me! ^_^ Tata! 


End file.
